Digital projectors connected to laptop or personal computers allow presenters to perform a myriad of functions that were previously difficult or impossible. These functions include, for example, the sharing of the projector between several personal computers simultaneously, or the control of the operation of a personal computer from the hand held, remote-control of the projector. When all the features are in use, the number of interconnections between a projector, laptop, and other multimedia devices can grow to an unmanageable tangle of cables. This is compounded by a variety of interconnect standards that require multiple adapters. Some presenters may opt not to use such systems because of this complexity, and therefore, they cannot benefit from these enhanced capabilities.
Attempts at reducing the cable and adapter requirements typically involve the incorporation of presentation devices into the projector itself, such as internal audio amplifier and speakers, or the incorporation of several adapters and interfaces into a single multi-function adapter.
Although the presently known and utilized system is satisfactory, it includes drawbacks. As previously stated, these systems require an unmanageable number of connections which are difficult to install.